


A Beastly State

by MovesLikeBucky



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a sneky boi, Kissing, M/M, Monster Elements, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), and Aziraphale loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky
Summary: They toast to the world at the Ritz and retire back to the bookshop for a nightcap.  The nightcap turns into kissing, and Crowley could not be happier to be losing himself in it.  If only his traitorous demon physiology could stay under control.But, he finds, Aziraphale doesn't much mind.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 129
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #06 "I Had No Idea That Would Happen!"





	A Beastly State

**Author's Note:**

> We love a Snakey Boi! xD
> 
> This was written for SOSH Guess The Author #6 - "I had no idea that would happen!"
> 
> Please enjoy <3

“Crowley?”

“Hmmm?” Crowley hums low, not wanting to stop kissing Aziraphale for something as banal as a  _ question.  _ Though he does think, through this kiss-drunk haze, that it might be something important. But it can at least wait through three more kisses.

“Crowley, your  _ teeth _ ,” Aziraphale says as he pulls back, Crowley leaning into their shared space and chasing his lips. But Aziraphale presses a hand to his chest, scales rubbing the wrong way under his shirt— _ oh. _

He shakes his head, takes stock of himself. The scales have crept entirely up his face by now, and his teeth very much are too big for his human mouth. His tongue feels thick and forked, and his vision is stuck in shades of yellow and blue; eyes not working in the human way he always commands them to.

“Oopsssss,” he says and cringes at the hiss it comes out on. But Aziraphale’s eyes are soft and searching as he reaches out and strokes a hand over the iridescent scales on Crowley’s cheek.

“I haven’t seen these scales in a long time, darling,” Aziraphale says as his hand trails down to Crowley’s chest, fingers tangling in his scarf, “Not since Eden, at any rate. I’d forgotten how lovely they are.” He stares at Crowley with open affection, and Crowley doesn’t need to sense love to know that Aziraphale is radiating it. It’s so different from last week; from the lead up to the end, as if Aziraphale decided over champagne at the Ritz to suddenly catch up.

“I…I had no idea that would happen…overwhelmed a bit, I guessssss. Ssssorry you have to see this.” His tongue, traitorous as it is, slips out and flicks on the sibilant s’s, and he’s mortified. Aziraphale only smiles at him.

“My darling Crowley,” Aziraphale says, taking one of Crowley’s hands in his, the scales trace the lines of his tendons, his fingers elongated into claws, “Have you so little faith in me? Do you think I wouldn’t love and adore every single facet of you?” Aziraphale punctuates his words with kisses to Crowley’s clawed fingertips, gentle presses of lips to sharp edges made to destroy. “But, my dear, if you are overwhelmed we can stop, I’m perfectly content to just be in the same space as you.”

“You don’t mind all of… all of…” Crowley gestures vaguely at himself, earning him a chuckle.

“Never at all, my only,” Aziraphale whispers as he leans in, pressing a soft kiss to Crowley’s mouth. Crowley, for his part, isn’t sure if it’s the kiss or the endearment that makes his knees weak. He’s suddenly quite glad to be sitting on this couch.

“S’alright then,” he manages to croak out before kissing Aziraphale again.

“Now then, I do recall you saying you could do strange things with your tongue?” Aziraphale asks when they break, glimmer of want in his eyes.

“Bastard.” Crowley smiles wickedly with too many teeth as they kiss again, far from the last kiss of the night.


End file.
